Juntos será distino
by Issys
Summary: Todo ha vuelto a comenzar pero ¿porque nuestra pareja no solo tendrá el miedo de perderse el uno al otro? ¿Porqué sea reanudado de esta forma el torneo? ¿que secretos habrá esta vez?...soy nueva no seáis muy duros porfa en un futuro creo que habrá lemmon


**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Se miraron mutuamente ahora seguirían de nuevo un camino que dejaron a mitad y era un sueño y deber para ambos.**

Capitulo 2:

Los chicos cenaron animadamente entre ellos; las bromas, las peleas y los intentos de conversaciones eran distintas. La felicidad de los chicos era palpable en el ambiente de la casa se podría decir que todos estaban felices.

Durante la cena Yoh se mantenía atento las miradas, gestos e intentaba que Anna participara en la conversación; ya que esta generalmente esta solía dar opinión de cada conversión y se mantenía atenta para dar cualquier crítica, pero hoy no, se oía nada de que saliera de Anna.

-Pero miren que callada esta Anna hoy

-….

-Annita ¿pasa algo?

-….nada…-susurro.- me voy a la cama…

-Pero Anna no has comido casi nada.

-Comí antes.

-Bueno, pues buenas noches Annita.

-….

Anna salió de la habitación y se alejó del bullicio que había en la cocina y subió lentamente hacia su habitación.

Mientras, en la cocina, el famoso grupo discutía sobre el torneo, recuerdos, sentimientos, heridas, personas, hechos…

-Recordáis… parece que todo empezó ayer –dijo Ryu con sus típicos movimientos-…

- Sí; recordamos todo como si fuera ayer es todo como tan palpable…

Todos se sumieron en el silencio; en todos reinaban sentimientos que ya habían experimentado antes sobretodo la última batalla.

Temor a la pérdida de un ser querido, de un amigo, un compañero, un consejero…

Vamos a prometer algo todos…- murmuro el enano- no permitiremos que a ninguno de nosotros le pasa nada, estaremos ahí para todo, absolutamente todo; ¿de acuerdo?

Si –respondieron todos con murmuros – …

Nada ni nadie nos separan… ¿eso no es lo que os faltan no?- dijo Anna sarcástica.

Aunque en el fondo lo decía porque era un motivo más para que Yoh luchara…y ¿porque no para ella? Para ella saber que Yoh esta bien en todo momento estaba bien la reconfortaba; pero ¿Por qué estos estúpidos sentimientos que le apretaban en el pecho cuando él se iba con ellos y la dejaba en casa, su salidas, reuniones, juergas? porque si sabía que estaba bien?…era celos.Celos de saber que ella no era capaz de entregarle lo que él esperaba de ella, que ella no era lo que él buscaba, lo que él no deseaba; y no era porque era él quien se lo dijera si no porque su comportamiento no pasaba de amistad, de una amistad y un sueño incumplido de una de las partes…

Anna…

Sí.-dijo Yoh con una amplia sonrisa.-

-Unamos las manos y pensemos en nuestra amistad, seguro que nada puede fallar si todos confiamos no?-dijo Manta

-Claro que no, pequeño Manta.

Unieron las manos bajo la atenta mirada de Anna y pensaron en la amistad que les unía y que se tenían, se valoraban.

Las promesas, las sensaciones, los sentimientos, los rencores, los deseos, la alegría; era casi visibles, eran casi sentidas por Anna y Pilica y Tamao que se habían incorporado después de salir en ese día ya que habían quedado con una compañeras.

-Todo fuerza y deseo por lo que esta por venir.

-….

Los chicos abrieron los ojos despacio se miraron y rieron.

Si Anna, deseo y fuerza por todo lo que vendrá- dijo Yo mirando a Anna fijamente.- por todos,… por el resto… por nosotros…

Anna se aisló de todo casi jurando que esas palabras tenían un sentido entre él y ella… ¿un sentido amoroso? No puede ser

-me voy

Anna dio la espalda rápidamente y se fue de la cocina; dejando aún Yoh mirando donde estaba Anna, intentado coger con la vista algo de su figura e intentado percibir como estaba la esencia de Anna; pero como siempre, imposible como saber sus sentimientos

--------------------------------------x------------------------------------

Eran las 5:15 de la madruga. Y ya sonaba un despertador en la pensión.

-Don Yoh…

-¿Si amida?

- Doña se ha despertado y usted no ha pegado ojo si quiera.

-No t preocupes amida me encuentro bien. Hoy quiero que volvamos a algo distinto…-murmuro Yoh-…

-¿a que donde Yoh?

- A nuestra antigua Anna…a algo parecido a nuestra antigua relación.


End file.
